Sleyan Tisms
The following are various guests of the tisms. They exist or used to exist in the realm of the sleyan. 1McDaniel 1McDaniel, also known as Linda, has incredulous mood swings. After her film making class is through, her day is brightened by her AP Comp Sci class. However, if she catches you playing games in her class, you will break her heart and she will call you up to get your detention right after she utters "ooooooooo" for a solid 25 seconds. 1McDaniel has sent nearly every one of her AP Comp Sci students to Georgia Tech. This was true until the Tisms showed up in her class. The Gardener and Mittens ended up at Georgia, Mr. M ended up at Auburn, and The Scientist ended up at UNC. Only Christy Zachary, Linda's pride and joy, ended up at GT. In fact, Mittens once voiced his disdain for GT in 1McDaniel's class. Linda was overcome with emotion and her heart broke. Mittens then went on to throw Mr. M's tablet case across the room. It made the loudest sound ever heard and 1McDaniel was so dumbfounded, she uttered the lengthiest "oooo" any AP Comp Sci student has ever experienced. Linda doesn't receive many phone calls, but when she does, she begins the conversation by stating "1McDaniel speaking". This way, the person on the other line knows exactly who they are talking to. This isn't just any McDaniel. This is 1McDaniel, the queen of the Y drive (not to be confused with the D [David} drive, the location where David's Tale of Two Cities paper was lost forever) Although Aurimas' egregious violation of 1McDaniel's game rule was of great notoriety, he was not the first man to crushed by 1McDaniel's iron fist. Men shudder when she utters the words, "you better not be playing those games in my class". There are rumors that 1McDaniel has executed many of her technology students for playing the worm game. If any man is caught playing the worm game, they are treading on thin ice. If 1McDaniel ever catches a man playing the worm game, he'd be dealt with a detention (that he'd have to go up and get) as well as a slew of coding bat homework. When 1McDaniel isn't frollicking through GridWorld, she can be found hot boxing the Chick-fil-A bathroom. One day, some of her students were eating at the grand establishment that is the fil-A, and 1McDaniel came waltzing in. She went straight to the bathroom, and after 15 minutes, she left the premises to return to her volkswagen beetle. 1McDaniel spends much of her time on DyKnow in which she blocks the computers screens of everyone in the land. Despite 1McDaniel's obsession with DyKnow, she frequently forgets to turn it off during lunch and then no one can participate in the Gilbert Games or receive any emails for that matter. 1McDaniel has the power to affect people's computers with DyKnow no matter the distance. 1McDaniel frequently shut down Diff's computer despite the fact that he was not anywhere near her classroom at the time. 1McDaniel's DyKnow prowess continues at Georgia State University. 1McDaniel is an adventurer of sorts. She enjoys the company of sheep, but she can also be found with many other things. The following is a gathering of pictures 1McDaniel has taken with the various things she spends time with: me with sheep.jpg|me with sheep lindawithbugcar.jpg|me with car lindaandschram.jpg|me with dr. schram|link=me and dr. schram lindawithalice.jpg|me with alice lindawithbeprepared.jpg|me with be prepared lindawithcodingbats.jpg|me with coding bats lindawithcritter.jpg|me with critter lindawithdyknow.jpg|me with dyknow lindawithellard.jpg|me with ellard lindawithflashatbeach.jpg|me with flash lindawithgridworld.jpg|me with gridworld lindawithking.jpg|me with the king lindawithlegomindstorms.jpg|me with lego mindstorms lindawithminecraft.jpg|me with minecraft lindawithpremier.jpg|me with premier lindawithsun.jpg|me with sun lindawithturtles.jpg|me with turtles